Demoted
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Setsuna deals with the demotion of the planet Pluto.


Title: Demoted

Rating: PG

Warnings: Mild Language

Season: Eh…after Stars

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, and other companies. I am in no way connected to these companies.

A/N: This August it will have been five years since Pluto was demoted to…many things.

* * *

Setsuna Meioh quietly wandered into the living room and sat down on a chair. With a sigh she curled her legs under her and didn't even greet her fellow housemates. This didn't bother them since they knew the reason for the eldest senshi's depression.

The news had come yesterday in the newspaper. Setsuna had merely looked at the headline, sighed, and went into her bedroom. This was the first time that she had emerged.

Everyone waited and after a few long minutes she spoke.

"I can't believe they took away my planet." Setsuna said in a numb sort of voice.

"They're idiots." Hotaru Tomoe said. She was sitting on the floor in front of Michiru Kaioh getting her hair fixed.

"I mean, I know it was tiny—" Setsuna began.

"Smaller than Earth's moon." Haruka added.

Setsuna glared at her. "—but I thought of it as quaint. Cozy even."

"I'm sure it is." Michiru said, supportive.

"It even has three moons!" Setsuna continued proudly. She ignored the fact that combined, her housemates' planets had over 100 moons. "Charon, Hydra, and Nyx."

"Beautiful names." Michiru added.

"Are you patronizing me?" Setsuna asked, narrowing her eyes at Michiru.

She looked up from Hotaru's hair, startled. "No! I really think that they are pretty names."

Setsuna looked away, her depression returning. Michiru looked at Haruka, confused. Haruka merely rubbed her arm and looked back at their housemate. She then picked up the offending article from the coffee table. Setsuna looked outraged. "You kept…that thing!"

"It's history!" Haruka said with a grin. Setsuna looked like she wanted to burn it and hurt Haruka. Maybe not in that order…

"Stop provoking her." Michiru said without looking up from Hotaru's head.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes and then Haruka spoke. "I wonder what your new phrase is…"

Setsuna looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Well…you use Pluto Planet Power…and with Pluto no longer being a planet…" She trailed off.

Setsuna just stared at her, horrified. "I—"

"Oh Haruka-papa…" Hotaru said, admonishing. "You had to go there."

"It was an honest question!" Haruka exclaimed.

Hotaru tried to shake her head but was stopped by Michiru. Instead she took the newspaper from Haruka and studied it. "Well, you have several choices…"

Setsuna stared at the three of them sadly and pulled out her pen. She stared at it and then looked at the three of them. "Ok…let's go."

Hotaru skimmed the article. "Ok…dwarf planet."

Setsuna looked horrified but held up the pen. "Pluto Dwarf Planet Power, Make-Up!"

Everybody waited expectantly but nothing happened. Setsuna sighed. "Dwarf planet…"

"There are still several more." Michiru explained. "Go on Hotaru."

"Um…Plutoid."

"Pluto Plutoid Power? How redundant. You may be right, Princess, they are idiots." Haruka said.

Setsuna held up the pen again. "Pluto Plutoid Power, Make-Up!"

Again, nothing happened. Setsuna bit her lip, frustrated. "What's the next one?"

Hotaru once again scanned the article and then let out a little laugh. "Um…"

Haruka leaned over and saw what Hotaru was looking at. She let out a snort and sat back.

"I fail to find this situation amusing." Setsuna said with her hands on her hips.

Michiru looked over Hotaru's shoulder. "My…"

Hotaru looked up at her adopted mother. "Trans-Neptunian Object."

Setsuna's jaw dropped. "Pardon?"

Michiru stared resolutely at Hotaru's hair, not daring to look up. Hotaru cleared her throat and repeated herself.

Setsuna stared in disbelief at them before lifting her pen. "Pluto Trans-Neptunian Object Power, Make-Up!"

Nothing happened and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Michiru cleared her throat. "I think we can all be thankful that is not your new phrase."

Haruka looked at the Senshi of Neptune. "I don't know that might have been good for a laugh or two."

Setsuna let out a little growl.

"Stop provoking her!" Michiru and Hotaru exclaimed.

"Are there any more?" Setsuna asked.

"Just one, Setsuna-mama. Um…Kuiper Belt Object."

Setsuna looked at her pen. "This must be it then." She raised it. "Pluto Kuiper Belt Object Power, Make-Up!"

Everyone stared at her, waiting for the flash of light. But nothing happened. Setsuna still stood there, clad in her civilian clothes. She lowered the pen, confused. "I don't understand."

"You don't think that you lost all of your power, do you?" Haruka asked, completely serious.

Setsuna sat back down in her chair and stared at the pen. "I-I don't know."

Michiru sighed. "Have you actually tried your original phrase since yesterday?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow.

Setsuna once again raised her pen. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!"

This time there was the flash of light and a moment later Sailor Pluto stood before her housemates. She grinned and clutched her Garnet Rod.

Hotaru tossed the newspaper on the coffee table. "Told you they were idiots."


End file.
